


pRey

by ElegyGoldsmith



Series: Breaking Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fifty Shades of Reylo, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Power Imbalance, Reylo Week, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Smut, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: This is the fucked-up part, he knows it. He should want to see her smiling and happy — and hedoeswant that, too, but it doesn’t efface the darkness he wants to share with her. The way he knows the shadow in his heart would love to see her tied up on her knees before him, gazing up at him with eyes full of tears and rapture.Fuck.He forces his body’s clamoring desires to quiet and then leaps to his feet, pacing out his agitation. His mind whirls like a maelstrom, blinding him to his own workshop. He can’t just approach her and ask her out, he’d look like a complete creep — but maybe there’s a way of forcing their paths to converge, like twisting two broken ends of wire together.It’s dangerous to think of manipulating her and then demanding her trust, her honesty. He’ll have to play his hand carefully.“Shall I draw up the typical papers?”Kylo shakes his head. “There’s nothing typical about her.”“Interesting,” the AI says softly, and Kylo clamps his lips shut so he doesn’t let anything else slip. It isn’t wise too show too much of himself to anyone. Or anything.





	pRey

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's been nearly a week since I updated this story! There was an IRL hottie involved, that's my only excuse ;)
> 
> This installment's a look behind the scenes with Kylo as he avoids thinking about the girl he saw at Takodana. But Rey isn't so easily forgotten — and what Kylo learns about her secret doings is only going to make him want her more...

He doesn’t check up on Rey for a week.

It’s a lifetime to him — an eternity of home and work and sleepless hours that he whiles away in his basement workshop. Only when he’s finally bleary-eyed does he finally seek refuge in slumber. He can’t bear to lie awake and try to fight his mutinous thoughts in check. Seven days, and then he’ll consider the girl again. If he can’t make it that long without thinking about her, he doesn’t deserve the niche he’s carved out for himself in this ambitious city.

_ Control _ . It’s his life now, the thing he nearly lost himself without. The curse is in his blood, his bones, to strive for it and never find the balance he needs. The same obsession killed his grandfather, the one his parents and uncle never spoke of. The one Snoke was the first to teach him about.

He can feel urge to think of her flitting at the periphery of his thoughts like a bird outside a window, but he doesn’t indulge it. He’s stronger than letting himself obsess over some girl he’s only seen once, and hasn’t even spoken to.

Life returns to a sort of equilibrium, and Kylo doesn’t realize the self-imposed week has passed until the wee hours of day eight. It’s past midnight, that has to be enough time to count — and he’s still at an impasse about this whole Veradun merger. They’re a small company, probably worth far less than it would cost to acquire them — but they have something he wants. A small but promising project that he can’t let fall into the OSF’s hands.

He sets the tablet aside on his desk. Rubbing his eyes does little to clear them of the exhausted glow that’s settled over the world, but it feels good after so much staring. He has a habit of forgetting to blink when he’s zoned into something, and this particular problem has proved a welcome distraction for his agitated mind.

“K-2SO.” A low hum alerts him that the AI’s heard him and is standing by. “Finished compiling the profile I asked you for?”

“I had it ready three days ago,” the system sniffs. The robot’s body is roaming elsewhere in the apartment, but the program projects its voice through Kylo’s workstation speaker like a disembodied spirit. “That kind of analysis isn’t hard for me, you know.”

“I’m aware.” Kylo allows himself a tiny smile. Programming K-2SO’s personality was one of his first major breakthroughs, so it’s a curious fact that the AI is one of a rare few he permits to speak to him that way. The robot’s dry wit is a measure of his own success. “Display it.”

The wallscreen opposite him glows to life, and his heart thumps menacingly in his chest as she’s suddenly everywhere, a digital host a thousand strong.  _ Rey _ . Thumbnails of pictures and videos of her nest themselves across the display in an intricate web, and Kylo’s mouth is suddenly dry as K-2SO brings a few forward in turn. “Rey Jakkusen. Few public records available, current age nineteen or twenty. Entered the foster care system in Nevada when she was abandoned, age at the time estimated to be five years.”

Pain lances through his palms, and Kylo realizes he’s gripping the edge of his desk with white-knuckled force. Abandoned. Someone just  _ left _ her, as if she was something that could be forgotten. It’s unfathomable to him how humans can leave their own children, give them up, ignore them — but he makes himself relax his grip. Nothing’s going to be solved by breaking his workstation. “Go on.”

“Assigned to a home with Unkar Plutt, a junkyard owner.”

He steels himself. “Any legal record?”

“None like the kind you’re thinking. Some low-level bribery, corruption, but nothing violent.”

It’s not a guarantee that Rey hasn’t seen the worst of what that kind of life can offer, but everything in Kylo’s dark, twisted heart hopes the junker was at least kind to her. Somehow he doubts it, though. “What brought her to Seattle?”

“Friendship.” A series of photographs splay across the wallscreen like dealt cards. It’s security camera footage, a succession of puzzle pieces. “Finn Twohey departed Phoenix, Arizona alone approximately two hundred seventy days ago, arriving here after a delay that indicates possible vehicle trouble. Presumably he picked her up somewhere along the way, likely around the same time his car was repaired.”

Kylo pictures Rey’s lithe little body half-slithered into an engine, fixing whatever beat-up vehicle Finn no doubt limped all the way to this city. That could certainly account for their strange bond, the way she tagged along with Finn to a place like Takodana and neither of them seemed to think anything of it. “Friendship.”

“Strictly platonic.” K-2SO pauses, considering. “I probably should’ve led with that bit, shouldn’t I?”

“Maybe.” Kylo idly toys with the idea of making some tweaks to the AI’s protocols — but no. It’s been fully independent for years, and it agrees to updates in advance, if grudgingly. Still, knowing that a program he himself designed is dicking with him can sometimes test Kylo’s limits at the most inconvenient moments. “You took a look around her servers?”

“That uplink you found was handy. I don’t suppose she gave it to you herself.”

“In a sense.”

The AI sighs, judgmental down to its ones and zeroes as it throws more windows up on the wallscreen. Kylo narrows his eyes at the black and white windows of code. “She’s working on something ambitious.”

Kylo shakes his head; the code’s passing too fast for even his keen eyes to keep up, but he remembers the program clearly enough. “Augmented reality.”

“No.  _ That’s  _ what she’s doing for fun,” K-2SO replies, his condescension scathing. “This is different.”

The digital windows on the wall fade away to nothingness, leaving a single rectangular image that expands to fill the screen — and Kylo’s heart quickens, his whole body shuddering with disbelief as the architecture becomes clear.

“She’s writing an artificial intelligence program,” K-2SO confirms.

Goosebumps race up Kylo’s arms as he stares at the screen, fully awake again for the first time in a week. This work is cutting-edge, but the code is curiously rough, too, as though she’s self-taught. For someone her age, it’s damn near impossible. “Analysis.”

“It’s a scouting unit. And it’s cheerful,” K-2SO grumbles insolently.

“What?”

“It’s  _ programmed _ to be cheerful.” The AI highlights a section of code, the closest it can get to pointing an accusing finger. “See?”

Of course. After the half-penguins, this makes sense. She’s quirky, Rey, quick to smile even after what’s surely been a lifetime of challenges. Something deep in his gut twists in disappointment. She’s bright, ambitious, just lacking the appropriate circumstances — something the OSF will be only too happy to provide when they realize the reach of her talents.

He could offer her a job with KoR Technology, but given her loyalty to Finn could be setting himself up for corporate espionage. Either way, the girl’s a risk — one he has to be dispassionate enough to leave to K-2SO at this point. His judgment about her is already clouded. “Do you think I should find a position for her?”

A burbling noise emerges from the speaker in answer to his question. It’s the closest approximation of a snicker that the AI can manage.

He scowls at his desk speaker. “Clarify.”

“Your comment is humorous insofar as Rey already seems to have found a few preferable positions for  _ you _ , Master Kylo.”

A flaming blush erupts in his cheeks as he glowers at the screen, the last shreds of self-control slipping from his grasp. “The hell does  _ that _ mean?”

The AI’s response is to bring up a new array of digital windows — and ice flows through Kylo’s veins as he recognizes his own dungeon. “I warned you that breach would have unintended consequences.”

Kylo hardly dares breathe. It was just a few recordings that were stolen and uploaded a year ago, not even his absolute favorites. He’s retained all the signed consent forms, of course, they’re tucked away in a secure vault none but he can access — so at the time of the leak, he’d been willing to let it go. He’s kept money in the right pockets since then to made sure his exploits stay confined to the Internet’s seamy underbelly. Beyond that, he’s had to recognize his own limitations in being able to stop the vids from spreading.

Surely there’s been some mistake. Surely it’s  _ Finn _ who’s been looking him up on their apartment’s network, anxious to see what a degenerate pervert Kylo is and seethe about it with the OSF later. That much he could believe.

“It  _ is _ Rey who’s been watching you,” K-2SO adds, anticipating his unvoiced question. “Her presence at the house corresponds to the viewing data, and she’s very … particular in her habits.”

Kylo is positive he didn’t program K-2SO to pause that like. “Define what you mean by  _ particular _ .”

“Every time it’s the same. She hops around between a few videos for about ten or twenty minutes before settling on a favorite. If it’s something she’s watched before, she might skip ahead. And at some point she’ll find one or two clips within it that she’ll play on loop for a few minutes.”

Kylo scowls in confusion. Looping clips?

Oh.  _ Oh _ . He can hear himself gasping as it hits him.

Rey’s been getting off to his stolen dungeon videos.

Cute little Rey. Rey of the wireframe creatures, the cheerful AI. He checks the data, but it doesn’t lie. Deep in the night when she thinks no one’s watching, she’s been watching him degrade women.  _ He _ turns her on.

Kylo sways forward at his desk, nearly overcome by the heat suddenly throbbing in his cock as he stiffens. He can imagine her slipping those delicate, brilliant fingers down between her legs to touch herself at the sight of his cruelty — and he taps out a command on his tablet, isolating the timecodes she’s been dwelling on the most.

It’s not the introductory stuff she’s into, the setup and the beginning of things. What interests her is the restraints and the spanking, choking and quiet moments as he’s murmuring things to his women and caressing their hair before savaging them afresh. She likes the cries, and his disdain, and the moment when he cums inside his partners — the last one most of all.

It’s a shocking realization. Cute Rey likes it rough. And she likes it best without a condom.

Kylo’s trousers are harsh against his rigid cock, restraining him when he wants to be set free. It’s all too easy to imagine what he’d do to her right now if he had her in front of him — and the thought of her soft brown eyes looking up at him, wide with terror, nearly makes him explode.

This is the fucked-up part, he knows it. He should want to see her smiling and happy — and he  _ does  _ want that, too, but it doesn’t efface the darkness he wants to share with her. The way he knows the shadow in his heart would love to see her tied up on her knees before him, gazing up at him with eyes full of tears and rapture.

_ Fuck _ .

He forces his body’s clamoring desires to quiet and then leaps to his feet, pacing out his agitation. His mind whirls like a maelstrom, blinding him to his own workshop. He can’t just approach her and ask her out, he’d look like a complete creep — but maybe there’s a way of forcing their paths to converge, like twisting two broken ends of wire together.

It’s dangerous to think of manipulating her and then demanding her trust, her honesty. He’ll have to play his hand carefully.

“Shall I draw up the typical papers?”

Kylo shakes his head. “There’s nothing typical about her.”

“Interesting,” the AI says softly, and Kylo clamps his lips shut so he doesn’t let anything else slip. It isn’t wise to show too much of himself to anyone. Or anything.

Finn’s the key. Kylo can feel himself despising the other man for his dismissive attitude toward Rey in Takodana — he’s holding Rey back, keeping her hidden away in the slums when she should be running a research lab of her own. The anger fills Kylo like a full moon tide, until even his lungs are underwater and he breathes liquid hatred, accepting it as it permeates his body.

_ Abandoned _ … It makes him heartsick to even think the word. More fuel to the fires of his resentment. She’s a creature like him — not of the light, the thing the OSF so prizes, but of darkness. Intelligence. Freedom from the voices that demand she hide the things she loves most in the witching hour, never to see the sun.

She’s something unwanted, which survived against all odds. A black rose waiting to bloom.

He wants Rey. The need to possess her is unlike anything he’s felt before; for the first time in his life he can understand the madness that claimed his grandfather, the compulsion to capture a woman and keep her by his side until the world turns to dust around them. Rey’s submission is all he can think about, the floodgates of his mind completely shattered and overwhelmed by what he’s learned about her tonight.

Kylo shoves the Veradun papers aside, clearing his desk. He needs a plan. He’s strong, but it’s his cunning that’s won him everything he’s ever cared about.

He wonders if he’s clever enough to capture Rey.

“Open a new project file, K-2SO.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Kylo he sees reflected in his workstation screen is fiery-eyed with determination, and he permits himself a thin, cruel smile like the lash of a whip as he begins to craft his trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, that Kylo Ren, so studious and attentive. IMHO there's something about a clever guy that can really make one's knickers explode, haha!
> 
> Also, K-2SO totally had to be in this, because oml sassy robots are the second best! (Intelligent, dark-eyed men being first, of course...)
> 
> New [Craving Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951468/chapters/34645847) is coming soon as (in our main storyline), Rey awakens in Kylo's bedroom and things are not as they originally seemed...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!


End file.
